The Hero -TMNT 2014
by BabyCroww
Summary: April's cousin LuLu moves in with her and it'll be hard for the boys to stop by now. Her cousin is an art major and loves painting and music. Her life gets turned around one night when she's roof top painting and the turtles happen to be roof top jumping not too far from her right. Leo and LuLu happen to catch glances of each other and that's when it all changed. Leo x OC(LuLu)
1. Story Info

Based off the 2014 TMNT Movie!~

April's cousin moves to the city and into her apartment with her. The turtle brothers usually stop by every once in a while later at night to pay her a visit and sometimes April goes down to the sewers. Her cousin is a few years younger (two) then her and has long brown/red hair and bright blue eyes. She's an art major and loves painting and music though has a personality more of Mikey/Leo. April was happy to have her move in but she knew then the turtles would have to reframe from visiting her- but one night when her cousin (Lulu) was home alone and on the roof painting when they happen to hop by. After that she can't stop painting them and April decides to introduce them. This is an OC x Mikey story (I know it's usually April and Mikey for the 2014 TMNT and Donnie and April for 2012) but I like my OC'S


	2. Chapter 1: Now you're in New York

April squealed with excitement to see her cousin as she hugged her in the doorway, "Ahhh! I haven't seen you in years LuLu!" The red head smiled widely at her cousin and nudged her arm, "Same to you April. I'm super excited to be here in New York! I can't wait to see the sites with you!" April smiled and nodded then took Lucia to her room, "Hope this is okay for ya? It's not huge like your country farm room bu-" "Hey no no! I'm good with this! I'm just glad that my dad said I could move in with ya!" April smiled and hugged her cousin again. "We are going to have so much fun I'm happy he said yes!" Both girls talked as Lucia unpacked her bags. Aprils mind was so preoccupied with her cousin she totally forgot about the turtle brothers as Lucia looked up to the ceiling, "Loud neighbors?" April froze but nodded, "Y-Yea...they can get a little noisy some times." She smiled her usual reassuring smile and Lucia shrugged it off.

Later into the evening April ordered them both pizza and Lucia sat in her room staring at an empty canvas. "Ughh...I have no idea what to paint." April appeared at the door and knocked, "Hey LuLu...whatcha working on?" Lucia laughed and rubbed her face and shook her head, "Got no idea yet- no ideas are flowing to me at the moment." She sighed and looked at the canvas," I need something for the college opening next weekend and I have no idea!" April almost choked on her soda as she saw a familiar face pop down smiling until he saw there was an extra person and quickly went back up. Lucia blinked, "You okay?" She stood up and April nodded as her cousin patted her back laughing, "Wrong pipe?" April again nodded laughing softly, hoping the boys knew NOT to come here right now. "T-The pizza should be here in about thirty minutes." Lucia nodded and gave a soft smile as she went back to the canvas. She had no idea the same figure from before peeked back in, curious as to who was in the room.

She left out a soft muffled groan, "This is the first time EVER...I can't think of anything to paint!" The figure soon disappeared and Lucia glanced back, "...Hmm..." She shrugged and got up, walking out of her new room and to go find her cousin. "Hey could I paint you?" April shook her head, "no no no...I don't want you painting me. I'd ruin it!" Lucia gasped and gave her a gently shove, "Oh my god! April O'Neil you would not!" They both laughed and thirty minutes quickly passed by and their pizza was there. The two talked the night away, not have seeing each other for what seemed like forever- they were both fifteen the last time they saw each other. April yawned and stretched, "I'm gonna head to bed...I have to go to some interviews tomorrow since I got let go recently." Lucia frowned, "aw man I had no idea...I'm sorry." April shrugged, "Eh can't really do anything now except move on." Her cousin smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her beer, "I agree with ya there cuz~" They said their goodnights and headed their separate ways to their rooms. Lucia tried to paint something, forcing her mind to focus and stay awake but nothing.

She let out a loud sigh and stood up quickly. She felt that strange feeling again and turned to look at her window. Nothing. She folded her arms and decided to shake it off, walking over to shut her curtains. Lucia turned the bedroom lights off and crawled into her bed. She had painted a field of flowers, half done.

This is just a jump start! I don't know if everyone knows how I pronounce her name or if this is normally but its Lu-c-uh lol. Hope you guys liked the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 2:New Friends

Morning was peeking through her closed curtains as she yawned and sat up stretching, "Mmmmm~" She stretched her arms up over her head and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Lucia swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. When she walked out into hall April was already up. "Morning..." Lucia yawned to her and April looked up. "Hey! Morning. Sorry I gotta get going, my interview is in about twenty minutes and I want to be early." Lucia nodded, "Yea no you're fine. It's cool. I might wonder around the city a bit later." April nodded and pointed to the fridge, "Help yourself to whatever I got!" April hurried out the door and Lucia decided to jump in the shower then head out. The city was busy as to be expected in the morning. People were trying to get to work and she watched a ton of bikes go by. Bikes here would be expensive because of high demand. She sighed softly, "maybe..." When she was in high school a bunch of boys skate boarded believe it or not for being in the country. "Maybe a skateboard would be better."

Lucia checked her phone for the nearest skateboard shop and found a really nice one with cool boards, though she just needed something simple. The door chimed as she walked in and the guy at the counter looked up, "Ah hello miss. What can I do for ya?" She smiled walking over to him, "I need a simple board but not a crappy one. I can't afford a bike nor a car so skateboard is my best bet." He raised a brow, "You ever boarded before?" Lucia smiled gently at him. "You got any signature Jake Donnelly pro models?" The guy blinked at her and smiled, "Yep! sure do hun." She smiled as her response wiped the doubtful look off his face. "You want one a little prettier or?" She hummed thoughtfully, "Some color would be alright." She paid for the board and made sure to get a helmet with it, thanking the man and walking out with it.

She dropped it to the ground with a loud thud and skated off, weaving past a few people walking down the sidewalk. This was nice, been a long time since she had a skateboard. When going past an alley way something caught her attention making her stop. She picked up her board and walked over to it. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she picked up the heavy looking object. "uh...the heck is this doing in New York?" Lucia glanced further down the alley before putting the weapon in her backpack. April would of gotten a kick out of what she found, laughing to herself she skated off not realizing there was someone or something up above her following her. She decided to try and get some inspiration- no way she was taking simple flowers to the college opener. Lucia walked through shops, glancing at people, scenes and landmarks. Nothing struck her as interesting (at least not for a painting) and she flopped down on a chair at a cafe. She decided to get something to eat before heading back out. her backpack fell hard with a thud and she glanced down. She had forgotten about the weapon in her backpack and lifted it to her lap. She looked over the weapon and furrowed her brow at the marks, "holy shit...whoever used this has been through war..." Nunchaku. That's what it was. They were heavy too. Lucia sighed as she put them back into her bag and smiled at the waitress who brought her the food, thanking her.

After a few hours she went back to the apartment and put her skate board in her room hearing April from the other room, "Hey you back?" Lucia nodded although she knew April couldn't see her, "Yea I went out and got myself a skateboard and tried to find some inspiration for my piece but..." She pulled out the weapon and walked out to her, "All I found was this.." April's eyes went wide and she stared at the nunchaku's then Lucia, "Uh LuLu did you buy that?" She shook her head, "No I found it in the alley skating by. It was hanging off a hook or something like someone put it there." April gave a slow confused nod. "They're cool- look they have all these marks like whoever used then fights." April gave a look like 'oh yea I bet'. She knew who's they were.

"Yea so since I found these- finders keeper~" April cleared her throat, "Well maybe the owner is looking for them.." That comment made Lucia laugh, "Yea what and I suppose I should put flyers up 'Lost nunchakus looking for their owner! Call xxx-xxx-xxxx!~" April laughed softly and shrugged, "Maybe..." Lucia shook her head, "Nah I think I'm gonna try and use this as inspiration.." April made a concerned face as Lucia went to her room to hang them up on her wall. That night Lucia did something different. She went to the roof after April fell asleep. "Maybe late night painting will help." She sipped on a and stared out into the night sky that was lit up with orange and yellow lights, some greens as well. She sighed not feeling anything yet.

She heard weird noises however coming up behind her and she glanced. "What...the fuck?" Something- Someone? No...FOUR?! Lucia gasped and moved from the blank canvas and hid as the four shadows came closer to the roof. Her eyes went wide when she saw the massive figures stop by her canvas. "...is someone painting up here?" A voice asked out quickly as another went to inspect the canvas. Lucia bit her lip, '_ohhhh don't touch it_...' "Dude that one chick in April's apartment had one of these things...what are they?" "It's an easel and canvas Mikey." Mikey. She heard one name at of them all. "Dude she picked up my chuc today!" Her eyes widened and she heard a low growl, "You dumb ass! We told you to go back and find it!" "Raph man I tried it was too dark and I couldn't see in the alley." Raph. "So you take a fucking flashlight!" She furrowed her brow- they weren't leaving. Lucia could finally make them out. '_Are...they turtles?' _ Her hand slipped on a the wet metal she had her hand on and fell forward with a thud. All four jumped and turned and she gasped getting up, "SORRY! I UM!"

Her eyes went wide and one of them spoke up, "You're the girl who pick up my chuc!" She put her hands up, "yea um if you PROMISE it's for good and not bad I'll give it back uh...M-Mikey? You're Mikey I heard?" She blinked for a second remembering him saying Aprils name. "Wait. How do you know April?" They all looked at each other not sure how to answer. Lucia looked at the door and then took a break for it. "WAIT!" She didn't glance but was stopped by one in blue, getting to the door before her, "W-We're friends okay!" "UGH SO SAY THAT!" She glared up and froze. They were huge. Her eyes traveled down the blue one's chest plate and gently put a hand against it, "Good god..." He froze up when she touched him and she pulled her hand away, "Sorry.." Lucia backed away and he spoke up, "If you don't mind then- please could we have Mikey's nunchaku back? I'd really appreciate it."

"Tell me your names." She folded her arms, confidence back now as she cocked her hip. He blinked, watching her body movement. "Um..well I'm Leo. Donatello over there.." She glanced over to the turtle who waved. "Michelangelo and Raphael..." She looked down the line of them and furrowed her eyes. "Right..." She turned to the door then at Leo, "I'll be right back." Lucia went down the stairs then rushed to the apartment room, bursting into April's room. She gasped away when the light turned on, "L-Lucia what are you doi-" "Leo." April froze and looked up at her, " Leo, Donatello, Raphael and Mikey are here." Aprils eyes darted around the room, "Up on the roof." She sighed and looked at Lucia, "What were you doing up there." She shrugged, "Dancing. No I was trying to paint something..." April frowned at the sarcasm, "April they're turtles." She nodded as she got up out of bed, "Yea LuLu they are. Mutant turtles but they're good guys, I promise you." Lucia looked at her cousin, arms folded across her chest and April smiled, "They are really good guys..." They both jumped when they heard knocking on the window in Aprils room and Lucia stared at the blue eyed turtle staring in with a big grin and waved. April groaned and went to her window, "Mikey seriously..." "I just wanted to say hi babe~" He smiled. Babe? "Babe?" Lucia looked at April and she rolled her eyes. "Here hold on.." April left the room and Mikey smiled at Lucia, she frowned and stepped back making his smiled fade slowly. April came back with Mikey's nunchaku, "There ya go.." He smiled again when she handed it to him, "Thanks babe..." Lucia glanced at Leo who looked in for a second, "Hello April..." April gave him a gentle smile, "Hello Leo...you guys should go home now I think...my cousin is getting a little uncomfortable." Leo frowned softly and looked over at Lucia. "I'm sorry we upset you in any way..." Her frown softened and she sighed, "...It's fine Leo." He gave her a sad smile and moved away and Mikey winked at April, "See ya later babe and...uh..?" "Lucia...but I guess if you guys are friends with April you can all call me LuLu.." Mikey smiled widely, "Aw that's so cute...alright well see ya LuLu Bug~" Mikey moved back up and they disappeared. April shut her window and looked back at Lucia.

"So your friends are turtles.?" "yess.." Lucia hummed softly and nodded, "Alright well I'm going to bed. Night." She turned and stormed off. Why was she so mad? She turned her lights off and crawled into the bed curling up in her bed with a sigh. That night she had a weird dream and yea of course the turtles were there.

Ending it here sorry! And I decided to change something sorry! In the description it says Mikey x OC but I'm changing it to Leo. SORRY! xD


	4. Chapter 3: Paintings

Lucia woke the next morning with a groan then heard a knock on her door, "…April you don't have to knock…" April opened the door, "Sorry…I wanted to apologize for last night. I should have told you about the guys I just didn't think you'd believe me and think I was crazy. Lucia sat up and put her hair in a messy bun, "Yea I probably would have thought you were smoking something strange." April laughed and walked in, "They really are good guys though. Mikey comes up with nicknames-" "So I've noticed." April nodded, "Leo is the leader and a sweet guy, Donatello is super smart and Raph can be a hot head some times." Lucia nodded softly, "Yea they all seem to fit those descriptions well…" April sat on the bed as Lucia dug through her closet to get some clothes and changed into some skinny jeans, white chucks and a black tank. "I'm gonna try and paint again today…up on the roof maybe later tonight. Do they do night runs all the time?" She shook her head, "Not always." Lucia smirked, "Get caught to many times?" April laughed, "No…just something they don't need to do every night."

Lucia looked over her shoulder, "I never asked you how the interview went yesterday…" April perked up, "oh! It went okay I guess…" She tilted her head, "You…guess?" She nodded, "Yea it was okay…" Lucia sighed softly, "Yeaaaa alright. Hey we should do something today." She beamed and April gave her a soft smile, "I'm actually hanging out with the guys at their place." "They…have a place?" April shrugged, "Well sorta…it's in the…sewer…" Lucia made a scowl, "ARE YOU KIDDING? You're gonna go hang out in the sewers?" "It's actually cool down there. They practice sparing, video games, Mikey skateboards an-""He skates down there?" April nodded and Lucia glanced aside. There was a pause before she looked back up at April, "Could I join you?" April smiled softly, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind that. Just be nice…" Lucia put her hands up in defense," Alright…alright…I'll be nice. But if Mikey sucks at skating that's another thing." April chuckled and got up, "Alright I'll give them a heads up." April walked out and Lucia was kinda excited about hanging out with them.

So the guys were cool with Lucia coming down so the two quickly made their way to an alley and April checked before moving the manhole, "Wow you weren't kidding…" "Nope. We gotta hurry and get down though." Lucia followed April quickly down the manhole and put the lid back on, moving down and stepped aside onto a walkway. "Alright this way." April lead the down the corridor and made a left to another. After a few minutes they came to an opening and heard a voice, "What is the password?" April blinked, "Mikey there isn't a passwo-" "WHHHHATTTTT IS THE PASSSWWORRRDDDD?" April sighed softly and looked at Lucia, "There really isn't one." Lucia looked at her and smirked, "Hey Mikey….how about…I brought my skateboard and I'll kick your ass at skating." There was a gasp and then a soft squeal of the mic, "You're on." The manhole circle moved and Lucia and April walked in and made their way to a couch where Raph was sitting, "Hey Raph…" April smiled and patted his arm which made him jump a little. He was still uncomfortable with people sometimes. Lucia peered at him as she passed and he greeted the two. Lucia gave a soft nod before looking forward again to see Mikey coming out, "Alright dudette, the battle for skate king is ON." Lucia smirked, "If you win I think it would be more appropriate for 'Skate Princess'…" A snort came from Raphael and Mikey smirked, "Nah nah…come on."

Leo and April sat aside as Mikey showed Lucia which areas to skate and she nodded, listening to him as he pointed out the spots to her. "Mikey don't fail too hard…" Leo called out and Mikey scoffed. "Alright little lady…you first." Lucia put her helmet on and dropped the board down before taking off down the ramp. Lucia darted down the way and did a kickflip in the middle before heading to the other side and doing a top gun. Mikey smirked softly as he folded his arms to watch. Lucia came down and went back towards Mikey, getting up onto the rail and did a nose grind. He grinned then dropped his board, "Alright little lady get ready…" He bent his knees and went down the ramp, darting past her and throwing her off a little. She grunted and took off after him. Leo and April watched the whole time, laughing at how competitive the two were. "Your cousin is actually really good." April nodded, "Yea she did competitions when she was in grade school and junior high all the way up into high school." Leo nodded softly in agreement as he could see that was true. Mikey flew past Lucia, the force of movement kind of shoving her into the wall and she grunted; which Leo caught.

"Mikey you need to be careful…" He warned and Lucia scoffed, "Oh stop he's fine. I'm tough!" She smirked and went after him. Leo sighed softly and looked at April, "I don't know why but I suddenly got a bad feeling…" Mikey went and hang grip but when he came back down he hit against Lucia again and this time slammed her against the wall with a hard thud. Leo jumped up, "MIKEY!" He froze and stopped with a halt, whipping around the help her up. Lucia gasped for air, having it knocked out of her. April jumped down and followed Leo over to her cousin, "Are you okay?" She winced and held her side, "Y-Yea I'm alright… just got the wind knocked out of me…" She went to stand up and felt a sharp pain, holding her side again and almost doubling over from the pain. Mikey's eyes went wide, "o-oh my god I'm so sorry man!" Leo didn't give Mikey a chance before he scooped Lucia up, holding her gently and rushing her over to Donnie's room, "Donnie I need you for a minute. Check her over- Mikey slammed her into the wall when skating." Donnie glanced at Mikey who was behind Leo but not looking up; he felt ashamed. Raph was soon behind Mikey and nudged him, "Good going. Get the humans to hate us…" Mikey frowned and moved past Raph and Leo glared back, "Raphael…shut the hell up."

Raph rolled his eyes and turned to leave. Donnie looked up at his screen, "Well…good news it's not anything bad…"Leo looked forward and frowned, "So then there is bad news?" Donnie shrugged, "It's a cracked rib…" Lucia chuckled softly then winced, "Y-yea I've broken that rib a few times…" She sighed and glanced at April, "Tell Mikey it's not a big deal." Leo shook his head, "No. He needs to learn that his strength is not the same as a-" "Girls? Calm down." Leo raised a brow, "As a humans…" She blinked then looked away from him. "Well doc what's the medicine? Bed?" Donnie shook his head, "No you need to wrap it and be careful…I have some medicine to help with the pain and-" "I don't take medicine, I'll be fine…" Donnie glanced at April who nodded and he sighed. "Okay…" Donnie tossed April some ace bandage, "Wrap her good okay?" He got up and gave Lucia's good side a soft pat on the shoulder. "You might need to go find Mikey Leo…" Leo nodded and Lucia looked back, "Leo…?" He looked over, "Yes?" She smiled, "Please be nice to him…I'm really okay. I've broken this rib at least four times…" He looked aside then gave a soft node before turning to leave to find Mikey.

Lucia was moved to the couch where Raph was sitting and watching him play video games, "No No to the left man…THEY ARE ON TH-ow ow…" He laughed softly, "Don't strain yourself Lulu…" She gave him a soft shove. The two had gotten along easily- Just like Raph and April did. Raph handed her the controller, "Here since you're so great…" She smiled and took the controller, "Don't mind if I do~" Yea she beat his score, making Raph frown, "Beginners luck…" April walked in with Leo and Mikey who wouldn't look at Lucia. She grunted as she got up, Mikey glancing at her, "H-Hey be careful…" Lucia walked over to Mikey and gave him a punch in the arm- everyone watching. "Hey. You might be stronger than me but I'm fine. I've broken this rib many times before- we're good!" She smiled and gave his arm a pat, "Really Mikey I'm good…" He gave a soft smile, "Alright dudette…" She glanced at Raph, "If it makes you feel better I kick Raph's ass at his game and beat his high score." Everyone's head darted over in Raph's direction and he felt his face heat up. "S-She got lucky!"

She laughed softly and April smiled glad that it helped Mikey some feel better. "Well guys my cousin and I need to get back up top so we'll have to hang out another time okay?" They all nodded, Raph leaning over the couch, "See ya guys later and be safe." Donnie looked over, "Make sure you take care of that…" He pointed to Lucia's side and she nodded. Leo stepped up, "let us know if you need anything okay?" Lucia and April both nodded as they headed out, Lucia holding her side a bit. Lucia had a little bit of a hard time climbing up but her pain went away as soon as she glanced up. The Night moon was shining down at them from inside the manhole. She stare at it, the moon from such a low view looked rather amazing, then suddenly she had a great idea and climbed out, "I need a drink…" April glanced back, "Of?" Lucia smirked, "I want some wine okay?" April laughed and nodded, "Let's go buy some." The two sat and drank back at the apartment as they chatted about things till April yawned then excused herself to go to bed. Lucia took her wine and made a few trips up to the roof before her easel was set up. She took a sip of her wine and set it down to start painting.

Lucia was up there for hours painting- the view she had from the manhole, skyscrapers rising up from a higher surface and the moon high up in the sky shining brightly. She had no idea that there was someone behind her till she stretched back and saw the figure, "AH! HOLY SHIT!" Lucia fell back with a thud and winced loudly as she rolled to her side, holding it. "Crap! I'm sorry!" The familiar voice yelped as he helped her up. It was Leo. "Leo…you can NOT sneak up…knock or something…gosh…" She sighed as she picked up her chair and looked at him, "Did you need something?" He looked aside, "I was coming to check on you…" Lucia pursed her lips, "Weellll isn't that super sweet of ya…" Leo felt his face heat up, "Mikey asked me to." "Yea I'm sure he did…" Leo looked at her, she was now sitting in the chair. "So…what are you painting?" She cleared her throat, "Um…today when April and I left I saw a really neat view from the manhole to the moon. You guys have an interesting view…" She looked back at him. Leo gave her a soft smile, "It looks amazing…" Lucia kept her eyes on him for a few seconds than smiled, "Thanks Leo…" "Do…you mind if I sit here and watch?" Lucia smiled again as she looked at her painting. "Yea…I'd like that."


End file.
